


What Is Lost

by SalSlyth91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, eventual citrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalSlyth91/pseuds/SalSlyth91
Summary: What happens after all is lost? What then?





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> After letting this story slosh around in my head for over a year, here we are! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, and I am so excited to share this with you guys. I hope you enjoy! xx

She was startled out of her sleep by a crash.

Pulling her wand from beneath her pillow, she rolled out of bed, opened her door, and stepped into the hall. Easing down the stairs, she heard a cold papery voice speak “If you are unwilling to join me, Mr. Bayne, I am afraid I will be forced to do something quite… unpleasant.” Who was this man her father was speaking with? Join who? 

“I will not join you, nor will any of my family, Tom, or should I call you Voldemort now?”

She immediately stiffened. 

She had heard of this dark wizard. The one who was responsible for the war and the slaughtering of hundreds of witches and wizards. The one who called himself a Lord. He was now in her home. 

“Such a respectable name, such a powerful line. Such a waste. No matter, Avada Kedavra!” 

She was frozen in shock. She couldn’t believe this repulsive wizard had just killed her father. The wonderful wizard who gave her life and taught her tradition and magic and love. Snuffed out because of his refusal to join a dark wizards’ cause. Killed because he was good. 

She then heard footsteps. She broke out of her trance and made for her parents’ bedroom. She opened the door and rushed to her mother. 

“Mother, Mother!” She shook her mothers’ shoulder roughly. “What is it, Phelia?” Her mother groggily asked. “Voldemort is downstairs, and he’s just killed father. He’s searching the house for the rest of us.” She spoke with a tremble in her voice.

Her mother gasped and immediately leapt into action. 

Pulling her wand from the nightstand and running into the hallway. She ran into each of her sons’ bedrooms and one-by-one Ophelia’s brothers were running into the hall and down the stairs, each hoping to drive the self-proclaimed dark lord from their home. 

Within 15 seconds, she heard dueling. Within 40 seconds, she was in the fray, battling an inhuman-looking wizard. Within 2 minutes, 2 of her 6 brothers had fallen. Within 15 minutes, all of her brothers had joined their father in death, leaving only her and her mother behind to duel with the snake-faced creature. 

Within 20 minutes, she was the only one left standing. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Ophelia Bayne. The last one standing, hmm? I knew your father as a young wizard. Your mother, too. Both powerful, but not as powerful as I. Not even as powerful as you, little witch. No, never as powerful as you.”

After listening to his speech, she promptly disapparated.


	2. The Godfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy

She landed in the sitting room of her families' safe house.

The sitting room was filled with wizarding photographs of her entire family. The photos were waving to her and smiling. It seemed to sink in then, that the people in these photos were well and truly gone. Dead. Murdered by a cruel inhuman wizard.

At that, she sunk to her knees and sobbed. 

She sobbed and screamed. She threw books and pottery and anything that she could reach. 

Her whole body was wracked with grief and anger and not a small amount of guilt. She grieved her family and what could have been. Her mother and father would never get to be grandparents. None of her brothers would have families of their own. She was angry at Voldemort for taking them from her so callously. She was angry at herself for letting him, even though in the small, rational part of her brain she knew that there was truly little else she could have done. 

She was aching with guilt. 

She was the only one left. Why had she lived when everyone else perished? Why was she spared? Why couldn’t she have gone with them? At least then she wouldn’t be alone. 

After 2 hours, she had exhausted herself. Standing and settling herself on shaky legs, she made her way around the home. Trailing her fingertips across portraits and photographs as she went. Memories of better times rolling through her mind.

Once she had made her way back into the sitting room, she lit the fireplace and, grabbed the pot of Floo powder off of the mantlepiece. 

Stepping in, she called out her destination and was gone in a wash of emerald flames.

She stepped out of the Floo and into her godfathers’ office. 

“Uncle Albus?” she called out into the empty office. 

He popped his head out of his quarters. “Ophelia? What are you doing here? Is everything all right?” 

At that, she began to softly cry. “No, uncle, I’m afraid not. Voldemort found us.” She noticed that her godfather had begun to sag under the understanding of what was just said. 

“Did anyone else make it out, dear?” She began to cry even harder. “No, just me.” She barely managed to get the words out before he had pulled her into a tight hug, allowing her to cry into his chest. After a couple of minutes, she calmed and said “I don’t know where to go. I believe he wants to recruit me, and I don’t know where I can go that I’ll be safe.” 

He seemed to ponder on that for a moment and replied “I think I know of a place, but before I can take you there, I need to clear it with the owner of the house. You stay here, and I’ll be right back.” 

He gave one her one more squeeze and disapparated.


	3. 12 Grimmauld Place

Sirius Black was many things. 

An alcoholic, for starters. 

Easily angered; he had always been hotheaded, but it seemed as though his newfound alcoholism was having an ill effect on his temper. 

He was partially insane, from the grief of losing his best friend and being locked away in a cell for 12 years, all that in conjunction with being born a Black. 

He knew all of these things and chose to ignore them in hopes of retaining his last thread of sanity. 

Most nights, he could be found in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place with a dwindling tumbler of firewhiskey.

On this particular night, he was doing exactly that, when he heard the front door open and shut. He unsheathed his wand from where it was stowed between the sofa cushions and made to look out into the hall when he almost ran into Dumbledore.

“Professor, what are you doing here? Is Harry alright?” He felt dread settle in his stomach. 

“Harry is fine, Sirius, no need to worry.” Sirius released a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Dumbledore continued to speak. 

“I was wondering if you might do me a favor, of sorts. You see, my goddaughter requires a safe place to stay for the foreseeable future.” Sirius noticed that his old headmaster looked genuinely aggrieved after his request. 

“May I inquire as to why she needs to stay here?” He looked at the elderly wizard expectantly. 

“Voldemort killed her entire family tonight. If you should be so kind as to let her stay, I will leave it to her to fill you in on the rest, as it isn’t my story to tell. I will mention, however, that she did say he might be looking to recruit her. From what I understand, her families’ refusal to join Lord Voldemort is what brought about their deaths.” 

Sirius was stunned. 

He found his voice a moment later, “Of course she can stay here. Is there anything else I should know about her before she arrives?” 

Dumbledore nodded, “Her name is Ophelia, Ophelia Bayne. She is an immensely gifted witch, I’ve never in all my years known another like her. I believe you’ll get along just fine. I’ll go back to Hogwarts and fetch her. We’ll only be a moment.” 

Dumbledore left a slightly bewildered Sirius in the doorway to the sitting room. Seconds later, he heard the front door open and shut once more. 

Sirius made his way back to the sofa and began to wonder just who this witch was that had Dumbledore so enthralled. 

Minutes later, the front door opened, and two sets of footsteps pattered down the hall. 

He looked up, and this time beside Dumbledore, clad in a ratty Black Sabbath tee shirt and silk pajama shorts, was the most beautiful little witch Sirius had ever laid eyes upon. 

She was fair-skinned, as though she had never seen the sun a day in her life. She had thick dark hair, the ends of it rested upon her hips. 

Her eyes, beautiful as they were, looked empty. Haunted. 

He knew that look intimately, he saw it whenever he looked in the mirror. 

Dumbledore chose that moment to speak up, “Ophelia, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is my goddaughter, Ophelia Bayne.” 

“Thank you for opening your home to me, Sirius.” Ophelia gave him a small smile that didn’t meet her eyes. 

“It was no trouble, none at all. If you need anything please let me know.” Sirius gave her a gentle smile. 

“Well, I believe I will take my leave now. Phelia, please remember what I said in my office, and remember to check in soon, dear.” Dumbledore wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. “Sirius, I will see you soon.” He clasped Sirius on the shoulder once he had released his goddaughter. “Of course, sir” he replied. With that, Dumbledore walked back towards the door and left. 

The new housemates seemed unsure of what to say for a moment, but it was Ophelia that broke the silence. 

“Have any firewhiskey?” Sirius nodded his head, knowing better than most anyone what it was like to want to drown sorrows in the bottom of a bottle. 

He poured her a healthy three fingers and gently placed the tumbler into her small hands. 

They sat together quietly on the sofa for a while before she asked, “How old are you?” 

“I’m 35, you?” 

“22.” 

“Oh.”

“Do you have any siblings?” Sirius hoped she didn’t see him flinch after she asked that one. 

“Yes, Regulus, he was younger than me. He died many years ago. Do you have any?” After the last sentence left his mouth, he wished he could suck the words back in. 

She must have noticed how he seemed to pale slightly and said, “I’m not offended, Sirius. I have, excuse me, had 6 brothers. Erwin was the oldest, just a year younger than yourself, then there was Jameson, Odin, Frederik, Addison, and Damon. Damon being the youngest, just a few years older than me. 7 of us, practically unheard of for a pureblood family.” She laughed lightly. 

“You’d be surprised, my godson, Harry, is best mates with a boy who comes from a family just like yours. 6 boys and only 1 girl.” 

“Oh wow! Here I was thinking we were a rarity.” She joked and then looked distant for a moment. 

“Ophelia?” 

“We certainly are a rarity now, I suppose.” She looked down at the tumbler in her hands before placing it on the table. “Could you show me to where I’ll be staying?” 

Sirius began to stand from his place on the sofa and placed his tumbler beside hers on the table, then motioned with his head for her to follow him up the stairs. They stopped at the room next to his and he opened the door. “I hope this is alright, I’ve just begun to clean out the guestrooms and this is the only one currently fit to sleep in.” 

“It’s fine, Sirius. Thank you.” She gave him a tight smile. 

“Just so you know, the house-elf, Kreacher, likes to invite himself into rooms, so watch out for him. The bathroom is across the hall, and the kitchen is all the way downstairs. If you need anything else, please come and find me.” He hoped he was doing alright at this hosting business. 

She gave him a small nod, told him goodnight, and then shut the door behind her. 

Walking back to the sitting room, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly sorry for her. He knew the pain of losing a family, and wouldn’t wish it upon anyone. 

That was his last coherent thought as he lazed back on the sofa and drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! See you guys soon with the next update. xx


End file.
